WWE Babies Oh Babies
by tistarkoluv
Summary: What happens to the WWE Wrestlers as they go through being pregnant. Chactures Adam, Randy, Kennedy, Chris Masters, John Cena, Batista, Nitro, CM Punk, Jeff, Carlito, London, Kendrick, Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Vince,Shane,MVP,Chavo. Contains Slash and MPREG!
1. I Told Him

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!! Warning May Have Slash!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1-** I Told Him

John sat on the toilet lid, looking at the pregnancy stick in his hand. "Why did he stay in," asked John. "How am I going to tell Dave?"

"John is everything ok in there?" asked a concerned Dave. With a tap at the door.

"Ya, be out in one minute," yelled John back. As he searched for a spot to hide the test box.

"Are you sure your not sick?" asked Dave. As he tried to force his way in.

"Dave come in," said John. As he stood quickly hiding the test and box behind him, as he sat down.

"You ok?" asked Dave. As he rushed in.

"No Dave, I'm not," said John. Looking down at the checker title floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Dave. As he kneeled in front of John.

"Well you know that we have been going out for the last few months," said John. As he looked at Dave.

"If your going to break up with me, did you have to do it in the bathroom," said Dave. As he stood.

"I'm not breaking up with you Dave." "Are you crazy?" asked John.

"Well if your not breaking up with me, I doubt that you would ask to marry me in the bathroom." "So are you dying?" asked Dave.

"No Dave I'm not dying," said John. As he shook his head.

"Then tell me, you can tell me anything John," said Dave. As he kissed John's forehead.

"You better sit down," said John. As Dave sat on the side of the bathtub.

"Ok, so what is it?" asked Dave.

"Well Dave you remember a couple nights ago, when I said we didn't have to use condoms, if you pulled out?" asked John.

"Ya I remember." "But do you really want to do this now?" "I mean we have a huge bed in there," said Dave.

"Dave I don't want to have sex." "I have something to show you," said John. As he pulled the box and the stick on top from behind his back.

"What is it?" asked Dave.

"It's a pregnancy test." "I'm pregnant," said John. As Dave snatched the test and box from him.

"Are you sure?" asked Dave. As he began to read the box.

"Yes Dave, the test does not lie," said John looking back at the floor.

"Wow," said a shocked Dave.

"How are you feeling?" asked John. "Are you happy, mad, or what?"

"I'm shocked, but very happy," said Dave. "What about you?"

"Same," said John. Looking happily up at Dave.

"I'm going to be a father," yelled Dave. As he stood up, with tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying because your happy?" asked John.

"Yes John I am." "I thought maybe one day we could have a baby, but when I came inside of you." "I really didn't think that I would become a father in nine months," said Dave.

"Well I'm glad that you are happy," said John. Standing up from the toilet.

"I know I can't feel anything yet, but can I?" implied Dave.

"Yes, you can fell my belly," said John. As he grabbed Dave's hand and began to let him touch his belly.

"I can't believe it," said Dave. As more tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I know your so happy, and so am I," said John. As he wiped tears from Dave's eyes.

"John we are going to be a fathers," said Dave. As he leaned down and kissed John's lips.

"How are we going to celebrate?" asked John. As they broke the kiss, and left the cramped bathroom.

"Well lets go call everyone," said Dave. As he ran to the phone and began to dial.

**Please Review!!!!!** Tell me what you think!!!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	2. Missing Him

**Warning Slash!!!!!!! Warning MPREG!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!**

**Sorry for a very short chapter!**

**Chapter 2-** Missing Him

"Chavo, it's like what we thought," said MVP. As he showed Chavo the pregnancy stick.

"You know Chris would be glad," said Chavo. As he looked toward the ceiling.

"Ya, I know," said MVP. As he sat on Chavo's lap. "I'm just glad you're here, to help me through this."

"Well Chris was my best friend, and I know he would want someone like me to help raise his child," said Chavo. As he began to rub MVP's chin.

"There is nothing wrong with you, but I miss him Chavo," said MVP. As he rested his head on Chavo's shoulder.

"I know you do baby, but just think he's always around." "Probably standing over us right now," said Chavo. As he ran his hands through MVP's hair.

"I know, but because of the draft change, his last week we spent less and less time together each day, if we even saw each other," said MVP. As a tear trickled on Chavo's shirt.

"Well, I know I'm no Chris, but I will raise this baby just like Chris would have." said Chavo. As his hand began to go up MVP's back, rubbing it gently.

"I know you will, and I love you for that," said MVP. As he turned and kissed Chavo's cheek.

"I'm glad." "MVP you mean the world to me, and so does Chris and our baby," said Chavo. As he ran his hand over MVP's belly.

"You know you can't fell anything right now right?" asked MVP. As he held Chavo's hand, as they moved around his belly.

"Even though he or she is not kicking, I can still fill something," said Chavo.

"You think it's a boy or girl?" asked MVP.

"I don't know, what do you want?" asked Chavo.

"As long as he or she, or both he and she are healthy I'm happy," said MVP.

"Me too, but if I know Chris it will be a boy," said Chavo.

"Chris did want one," said MVP. As he smiled looking up.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Chavo.

"Ever since Chris died, just like Chris junior, or Christine," said MVP.

"Chris would love those names," said Chavo.

"We better go tell Vickie, she will want to know," said MVP. As he stood from Chavo's lap.

"She will be so happy for you," said Chavo.

"No Chavo your wrong," said MVP.

"I am?" asked Chavo.

"Yes you are, she will be overjoyed for both of us," said MVP. As he took Chavo's hand in his and they walked out there hotel room door.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!! But only if you have nice things to say!!!!!!! **If you don't like MPREG then you should have read the WARNING!!!!!!!!!** Thanks for all the nice reviews!!!!!!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	3. The Patch

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!! Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3-** The Patch

"Chris can we talk?" asked Ken. As he sat next his boyfriend Chris Masters.

"Ya, what's up," said Chris. As he turned the T.V. off, and turned toward Ken.

"Well I need to tell you something," said Ken. As he bit his bottom lip, trying to get himself to stop shaking.

"What is it?" asked Chris.

"Chris, I'm pregnant," said Ken. As he looked into Chris's eyes.

"Your what?" asked Chris, as he began to tense with rage.

"I'm pregnant," said Ken. Looking away from Chris.

"Have you been cheating on me?" asked Chris. As he stood above Ken.

"No," whimpered Ken.

"Then how did you get pregnant?" "You have been using a patch," said Chris.

"They always don't work," said Ken. As he looked at the figure above him.

"So you really are pregnant, with my baby right?" asked Chris.

"Yes, I'm positive," said Ken.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Chris as he sat down.

"I'm not giving him up," said Ken.

"Not that, I was only planning for two when I brought this house." "That's why we have been using stuff to not get pregnant," said Chris.

"I know, but we can make do," said Ken.

"How long have you known?" asked Chris.

"What that I'm pregnant?" asked Ken.

"Well after we switched from condoms to the patch, I was curious if I could get pregnant." "But this morning I made my self take it, just to see," said Ken.

"You know what this means?" asked Dave.

"No, what?" asked Ken.

"That we don't have to use condoms or patches, for at least the next nine months," said Chris. As he began to stroke Ken's chin.

"That's true, no more worrying," said Ken. With a small smile.

"Well how about we go celebrate, this new thing in our life," said Chris. As his hand slipped to Ken's belly.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Ken.

"Well that bed is pretty empty up there," said Chris.

"Mmm, that sounds fun," said Ken.

"It sure does," said Chris. As he stood from the couch.

"Chris," said Ken. As Chris reached down and scooped Ken off the couch.

"What my pregnant boy friend does not need to walk," said Chris.

"Thanks Chris," said Ken. Resting his head on Chris's shoulder for the ride up stairs.

"No Ken thanks for getting pregnant," said Chris. As he began to climb the flight of stairs, that lead to a day of fun activity.

Thanks for the **NICE Reviews!!!!!!!** Please send more of them!!!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	4. Crazy Hair

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 4-** Crazy Hair

"Jeff there is something I need to ask you," said Carlito. As he and Jeff laid in there big bed.

"What is it?" "You know you don't have to ask," said Jeff. As he ran a finger across Carlito's nipple.

"It kinda involves sex, but is something else. "Do you plan to have kids?" asked Carlito.

"I'm thinking about it, why?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff I was wondering, would you want to have a baby with me?" asked Carlito.

"I would love to have a baby with your afro," said Jeff. As he played with Carlito's hair.

"And a baby with your famous colors," said Carlito.

"It would be beautiful," said Jeff.

"So want make that baby right now?" asked Carlito.

"Ya I do," said Jeff. As he and Carlito began to lock lips.

The Next Morning

"Well what did it say?" asked Carlito. As Jeff walked out of the bathroom.

"It takes ten minuets," said Jeff. As he led Carlito over to the bed.

"That's the slowest pregnancy test I've ever heard of," complained Carlito.

"Well just wait baby, and maybe it will be good news," said Jeff. As he kissed Carlito on the cheek.

"I'm lucky that you are here or I don't know what I would do," said Carlito.

"You would go crazy," laughed Jeff.

"Only you would know," said Carlito.

"Carlito, what is this?" asked Jeff. As he put his hand on Carlito's crotch area.

"Well I got kinda excited," said Carlito.

"Well want a Hardey blow job, to pass the time?" asked Jeff.

"That is cool," said Carlito. As his back hit the bed.

"Let's get this snake out, in the open," said Jeff. As he got on his knees in the floor, and unzipped Carlito's pants.

"You know what daddy likes," said Carlito. As he closed his eyes.

"I sure do," said Jeff. As he pulled Carlito's dick out.

"Know we only have about seven minuets left, so make this one fast," said Carlito. As he began to play with Jeff's hair.

"I will," said Jeff. As he began to lick the sides.

"Mmm Jeff, daddy likes," said Carlito.

"Well it's pretty nice down here," said Jeff. As he swirled around the mushroom shape head.

"Baby stop teasing, and get to sucking," begged Carlito.

"How's this?" asked Jeff. As he took all of Carlito's dick into his mouth and down his throat.

"Ah, baby it great," moaned Carlito.

"I'm glad," said Jeff. As he came back up and went down again.

"Maybe this will help," said Jeff. As he stuck his hands into Carlito's pant. He then began to rub Carlito's Caribbean balls.

"Baby here I come," yelled Carlito. As he shot several shots into Jeff's mouth/ As Jeff caught each shot, and held them there in his mouth. Till Carlito opened his eyes and looked down at him, this is when Jeff swallowed.

"Always nice and sweet," said Jeff. As he cleaned Carlito's head, and placed it into his zipper, zipping it back up.

"Has it been ten minuets?" asked Carlito.

"Yes it has, I'll go check to see if I'm pregnant," said Jeff. As he went into the bathroom.

"Well?" asked Carlito.

"Carlito get in here," said Jeff.

"What is it?" asked Carlito. As he entered the room.

"I'm not pregnant," cried Jeff. As he handed Carlito the pregnancy stick, as he cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok baby," said Carlito. As he read the stick, and ran his hand down Jeff's back.

"But I really wanted to be pregnant," cried Jeff.

"Well we can try again, I think I'm ready right now," said Carlito. As Jeff's crying eyes met his.

"Then why are we here?" asked Jeff. As he and Carlito ran toward the bed.

**Thanks For the nice REVIEWS!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND MORE!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	5. What Passionate Love Makes

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!! Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5-** What Passionate Love Makes

"Randy I loved it when you came inside of me," moaned Adam. As his newly husband pulled out of his ass.

"I'm just glad that we both want a little Randy walking around," said Randy. As he placed his hand on Adam's bare stomach rubbing it gently.

"You think after the third time we got one?" asked Adam. As he took Randy's hand in his.

"Well I think after the first Legend Killer magic we had one," said Randy. As he cupped Adam's face into his hands.

"My dick wants you to go again, but my body wants to rest," said Adam with a frown.

"Well after a long day with the wedding and these last few hours, I think we both should rest," said Randy. As he gently kissed Adam's cheek.

"Well if you want me to sleep at all, your going to have to stop doing that," said Adam. As he circled Randy's nipple.

"I know it's just so hard to leave this gorges face," said Randy. As he kissed Adam's cheek one last time, before he laid next to his husband.

"Well I think I could go one last time, but that thing needs to rest some," said Adam. As he grabbed Randy's cock. Giving a shiver up Randy's body, before he released it.

"Your just lucky that I want you to be able to have sex tomorrow Adam," said Randy. As he turned off the lamp, that had been brightening the room.

"Well we will have to do some celebrating once we get to our honeymoon, in Toronto," said Adam.

"I'm glad that we get to go to your place, and chill for a week," said Randy.

"Hey, we can chill, have sex, and we have to pack my stuff if I'm going to go live with you," said Adam.

"Ok, then we get another few days, in the car driving down here," said Randy.

"Ya, but we better not fight," said Adam.

"We won't but you just rest, I don't want my husband that could be pregnant to be tired," said Randy. As he leaned over and kissed Adam's forehead.

"Night baby," said Adam. As he closed his eyes.

"Night, I love you," said Randy as he closed his eyes.

"Can't wait to dream about us," said Adam. As he fell asleep.

_Next Morning_

"Morning sunshine," said Randy. As he sat on the bed with breakfast. "Brought our favorite, pancakes, sausage, and a glass of fresh orange juice, to share.

"Morning, sounds great," said Adam stretching. As Randy sat the food next to him and climbed back into bed.

"Have any good dreams about me?" asked Randy. As he bit into a sausage.

"Yes," said Adam. As he began to drink, from one of the straws.

"What was it about?" asked Randy.

"Well one was about you and me and giving birth and raising our son," said Adam. As he began to cut up his pancakes with a knife and fork.

"Which we need to find out," said Randy. As he reached over on the night stand and picked up a box.

"That remind me that I need to be," said Adam. Getting up and grabbing the box.

"Wait," said Randy.

"Ya," asked Adam. As he turned around from going toward the bathroom.

"Good luck kiss," said Randy. As he puckered up his lips.

"Of coarse," said Adam. As he and Randy kissed, before he headed into the bathroom.

"Ten minuets right?" asked Randy. As Adam joined him back for there breakfast.

"Yep ten minuets," said Adam. As he and Randy shared a sip of orange juice.

"What time do we check out of the hotel?" asked Randy.

"Nine, have to be at the airport at nine thirty," said Adam.

"I'm done, so I'll pack our stuff," said Randy. As he got up and began to go around the room, gathering there stuff.

"Nice view," said Adam. As Randy bent over and picked up and item.

"Glad you liked," said Randy. As he gave his butt a jiggle.

"I love it," said Adam. As he finished and put his plate on the tray/

"I think it's been ten minutes Adam," said Randy. As he bent down and but something into there bags.

"Ok, nice butt," said Adam. As he walked from the bed toward the bathroom.

"Glad you like," said Randy. As he gave his little smirk, as he watched Adam walk into the bathroom.

"Well?" asked Randy a minute later. As Adam, came out of the bathroom wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm pregnant," yelled Adam. As he tackled Randy to the hotel floor.

"I knew it," said Randy with tears in his eyes. As he and Adam shared a kiss.

"Lets get out of here, I can't wait to get you in Canada," said Adam. As he and Randy stood.

"Mmm, I'll try to hold my self back on the plane," said Randy. As he zipped up there bags.

"Well there is always that small bathroom," said Adam.

"Well I think that's a little too small for my kind of sex," said Randy.

"Ya, you do like it wild," said Adam.

"I like it wild with my Canadian," said Randy. As they began to carry out bags.

"Oh, Canada here we come," sang Adam. As they closed the hotel door.

**Thanks for all the nice great reviews!!!!!!!!!! Please send me more!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	6. It Could Be

**WARNING MPREG!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6-** It Could Be

"How could I be so stupid," said Nitro. As he paced the bathroom. "Me and Punk want to have a baby, but I went and slept with someone else." "Now I'm pregnant and it could be Punk's or Kenny's.

"Baby, you all right in there?" asked Punk. As he lightly knocked on the door.

"Ya I'm fine," said Nitro.

"Starring at the mirror again?" asked Punk.

"No," said Nitro.

"Oh, so your going number two, I gotcha," said Punk.

"No I'm not," said Nitro.

"Is everything ok?" asked Punk. As he put his ear to the door.

"I have to show and tell you something," said Nitro. As he but the pregnancy stick back in the box, and held it behind his back. As he walked out the door.

"Oh, baby you didn't have to get me a present," said Punk. As he tried to get what was behind Nitro's back.

"Come here baby," said Nitro. As he lead Punk to the bed.

"So what did you get me?" asked Punk. As he smiled like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"It's not a present like that," said Nitro. As he pulled the box from behind his back.

"What is it?" asked Punk. As he stared at the box.

"It's a pregnancy test, and I'm pregnant," said Nitro.

"Baby we did it," said Punk. As he pushed Nitro back on his back, and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck.

"Please get off of me," said Nitro. As he pushed Punk off of him.

"What's wrong baby, I thought we could celebrate." "I really need to," said Punk. As he took Nitro's hand and put it on his hardening dick.

"Baby stop," said Nitro, taking his hand away.

"Baby you always want my rough sex, that's why I got you moved to ECW." "So we can spend more time together." said Punk. As his mood changed to disappointment.

"I have to tell you something Punk," said Nitro.

"What's wrong?" asked Punk.

"I cheated on you Punk," said Nitro. As he turned away from his man.

"Was it like a one night thing?" asked Punk.

"Yes," said Nitro. "I'm so sorry, I will never do it again if you forgive me.

"If it was a one night thing and you promise to never do it again, I will forgive you." "Since you are having my baby," said Punk. As he began to rub Nitro's belly.

"But Punk there is something else," said Nitro.

"And that is what?" asked Punk.

"The baby may not be yours," said Nitro. As he covered his face, as tears began to run out.

"What," said Punk. As he leaned back almost falling to the floor.

"I'm not sure if he got me pregnant or if you did," cried Nitro.

"Who was it?" asked Punk.

"Kenny," said Nitro.

"Wow," said Punk.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry?" "I'll do anything to make it up to you," said Nitro. As he ran a finger across Punk's lip.

"I got to go baby," said Punk. As he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Nitro. As he followed Punk out there bedroom door.

"I need to think for awhile," said Punk. As he began to walk down the stairs.

"You are going to come back right?" asked Nitro. As they reached the front door.

"I don't know," said Punk. As he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Baby I love you," said Nitro. As he collapsed to his knee.

"I thought you did," mumbled Punk. As he closed the door behind him.

Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Please send me more!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any ideas for later chapters, send them. I can at least look at them.

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	7. Miracle

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7-** Miracle

"Yes!" moaned Paul. As he shot his load into his boyfriends ass.

"That was the best," said Brian. As Paul pulled out and laid next to him.

"Would be better if you could get pregnant with my baby," said Paul. As he ran his hand across Brian's chest, and down his stomach.

"I just can't believe that you of all people can't make a baby for us," said Brian. As he ran his hand across Paul's beard.

"Damn sperm," said Paul.

"Oh well, maybe we can adopt," said Brian.

"Ya, but it still won't be the same," said Paul. As he and Brian cuddled up and went to sleep.

Three Weeks Later

"Morning," said Paul. As he opened his eyes. As Brian ran toward the bathroom, with a hand over his mouth.

"Oh god," said Brian. As he shut the bathroom door.

"Baby," yelled Paul. As he ran toward the door. "You ok?"

"No," said Brian. As he began to puke.

"Want me to take you to the doctor?" asked Paul. As he ran and got some pants on.

"Ya," said Brian. As he came from the bathroom.

"You think you got food poison?" asked Paul.

"Don't know," said Brian. As Paul helped him out of the house to the car.

Hospital Room

"It's going to be ok," said Paul. As Brian stopped puking again, and laid his head on Paul's shoulder.

"Where's the doctor?" asked Brian.

"He's coming baby, just rest," said Paul. As he began to stroke the smaller man's hair.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Brown," said the doctor as he walked in the room.

"Hi Doc, it's Brian here," said Paul.

"Well Brian what's wrong?" asked Doctor Brown. As he sat in a chair in front of Brian and Paul.

"He's been throwing up all morning," said Paul.

"Did this began this morning?" asked Doctor Brown.

"Ya," mumbled Brian. Before his head was over his bucket of puke.

"I need you to fill this up with urine," said Doctor Brown. As he handed Paul the container.

"We will be right back," said Paul. As he lead Brian to the bathroom.

"Paul, can you hold it?" asked Brian. As he unzipped his pants.

"Ya," said Paul. As he held the container, as Brian went to the bathroom.

"Oh god," said Brian. As he zipped up his pants, and he put his face above the toilet puking.

"I'll be back baby," said Paul. As he closed the container and gave it to Doctor Brown.

"I don't think I have anything left in me," said Brian. As he rested his head on Paul's chest after his latest puking event.

"Don't worry baby the doctor is doing test, so we can get you better," said Paul. As he rubbed Brian's back.

"Guy's I don't know how to tell you this," said Doctor Brown. As he came back in the room, sitting in a chair.

"Is it something bad?" asked Brian.

"No, at least not for you two," said Doctor Brown.

"Then what is it?" asked Paul.

"Well I know you two had been trying, and there had been no way that is could have happened." But some miracle has got Brian pregnant," said Doctor Brown with a smile.

"Pregnant?" asked Brian.

"Yes pregnant, what's happening to you is morning sick ness." "Just take one of these and it will help," said Doctor Brown. As he handed Paul a bottle of pills.

"But are you really sure he is pregnant?" asked Paul.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure, take the time you need and congratulation," said Doctor Brown. As he left the room.

"I'm pregnant Paul," cried Brian. As he wrapped his week arms around Paul's neck.

"With my baby," said a shocked Paul. As his jaw dropped open.

"They always say believe in miracles," said Brian.

"And they will come true," said Paul. As he kissed Brian's forehead.

"We get to have our little boy or girl," said Brian. As he rubbed his belly.

"It's going to be the best baby, in the whole world," said Paul. As he took Brian's hand and they walked out of the hospital. Each one tears in eyes, as a miracle just happened.

**Thanks for all the great reviews!!!!!!!!! Please send me more!!!!!!!!!! Any ideas you want to see for a later chapter, send them and I'll look at them.**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	8. It Broke

**Warning MPREG!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**_The long awaited chapter is here, Hunter and Shawn._**

**Chapter 8-** It Broke

"Crap," said Hunter. As he pulled his dick from Shawn's ass.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"The condom broke," said Hunter. "I think I may have gotten you pregnant."

"No, no I can't get pregnant now," said Shawn. As he ran to the bathroom, and began to wash the cum from his butt.

"Baby I'm so sorry," said Hunter. As he sat on the toilet and watched Shawn.

"We have been doing condom sex for months." "Why did it have to happen tonight," said Shawn.

"I don't know," said Hunter.

"Vince is going to kill me." "Since you are out with that leg, and if I get pregnant he will go nuts," said Shawn. As he turned off the water.

"We are going to have to wait and see," said Hunter. As he and Shawn crawled back into bed.

"Please lord, don't have me pregnant," said Shawn. As he looked up toward the ceiling.

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" asked Hunter.

"What do you mean?" asked Shawn.

"Are you going to keep it or abort?" asked Hunter.

"Come on Hunter, you know me." "I can't ever kill a spider, do you really think I will kill a baby," said Shawn.

"Do you want to have a baby?" asked Hunter.

"Yes I do, and I was going to talk with Vince about me getting time off." "When more people got better, but now I may loose my job for this," said Shawn.

"I'll talk to Vince, and make sure that won't happen baby," said Hunter. As he kissed Shawn.

"Let's just see if I'm even pregnant," said Shawn. As the two drifted asleep.

_Next Morning_

"Hunter," said Shawn. As he walked down stairs to the kitchen, were Hunter had just served breakfast for the two.

"What is it baby, you look sick?" asked Hunter. As he helped Shawn sit down.

"It happened," said Shawn.

"What did baby?" asked Hunter.

"I'm pregnant," said Shawn.

"Are you happy or upset?" asked Hunter. As he sat across from him.

"I'm very happy, just shocked," said Shawn.

"I'm glad," said Hunter. As he began to eat a piece of toast.

"Are you happy?" asked Shawn.

"Of coarse baby." "Ever since last night, I have been wondering about colors for the baby room," said Hunter.

"That won't be for awhile," said Shawn.

"Ya, I know," said Hunter.

"I'm glad that your out with that injury," said Shawn.

"Why's that?" asked Hunter.

"So we can take care of each other," said Shawn.

"No I will be taking care of you." "I want you to relax for the next nine months," said Hunter. As he reached across the table, grabbing Shawn's hand.

"I love you Hunter, and I love that faulty condom," said Shawn with a smile.

"Good thing it broke," said Hunter.

"Are you still going to talk with Vince?" asked Shawn. As he began to drink some milk.

"After we eat I'll call him baby," said Hunter.

"He be better understand," said Shawn.

"And if he doesn't maybe DX can pay him a visit," said Hunter. As he and Shawn chatted while the ate there breakfast.

**Sorry For a Short Chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!!!!! Send me more!!!!!! That's what helps me write, the reviews. So the more you send the faster I will write.**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	9. It Was That or Get Fired

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!!!! Warning Slash!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9-** It Was That or Get Fired

"Last night, had been the worst night ever," said Matt. As he and his friend Charlie Hass chatted on a plane ride.

"Why's that?" asked Charlie.

"Will Vince forced me into his office," said Matt. As his voice began to crack.

"What for?" asked Charlie.

"Forced me to have sex, with him and his son," cried Matt. As he wiped the tears from his face.

'Sad thing about it, he makes a lot of the wrestlers do it," said Charlie. As he patted Matt's shoulder.

"But, were they forced to have sex with no condoms, get pregnant and not know which man was the father," cried Matt.

"Your pregnant?" asked Charlie.

"Ya, stick said it this morning," said Matt.

"And you know it's Vince or Shane's?" asked Charlie.

"Vince and Shane have been the only people up my ass, in the last six months," said Matt.

"Have you told Vince or Shane?" asked Charlie.

"Called Vince this morning, he said we could talk after while," said Matt.

"Good luck with that," said Charlie,

"Ya, he probably just say that I got drunk and some random guy got me knocked up," said Matt.

"It is Vince," said Charlie.

"Man, I've been up all night worrying about me being pregnant, and I'm beat," said Matt. As a long yawn escaped.

"Want to rest on my shoulder?" asked Charlie.

"Ya, thanks," said Matt. As he dozed off on Charlie's shoulder.

Minuets later as Matt slept, a man began to walk back toward the bathroom. "What the hell is this?" asked Shelton. Charlie Hass's boyfriend.

"Matt was tired and I let him sleep on my shoulder," said Charlie.

"Get up," snarled Shelton. As he gritted his teeth.

"Matt, I gotta go," said Charlie. As he tried to wake Matt up from his sleep.

"Too late," said Shelton. As he grabbed Charlie by the ear, and began to drag him to the bathroom. "How dare you cheat on me."

"Baby, I didn't," pleaded Charlie. As he knew a beating was about to take place.

"Shut up and get in there," said Shelton. As he pushed Charlie into the bathroom.

"Please baby not here," pleaded Charlie. As he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry, I can't do much in here," said Shelton.

"Thank you," said Charlie. As he tried to walk past Shelton.

"Hey were do you think your going," said Shelton. As he grabbed Charlie's arm.

"I thought you said you can't do much in here," said Charlie. As tears filled his eyes.

"I was just saying that, your going to get another beating when we get to the hotel," said Shelton. As he pulled out his belt.

"I'll do anything, just not here," pleaded Charlie.

"Well you should have thought of that before you tried to cheat on me." "Now bend over," said Shelton. As he placed his knee on the toilet.

"Yes sir," said Charlie. As he wiped away a few tears, before laying across the knee.

"I hope this hurts," said Shelton. As the belt cracked against Charlie's ass several times.

"Please baby stop," cried Charlie. As the belt made a crack one last time.

"Just wait till we get to the hotel." "Now get your self cleaned up while I piss," said Shelton. As Charlie began to wipe tears from his eyes, as Shelton began to piss.

"What do you want me to say to Matt?" asked Charlie. As he heard Shelton zip up his pants.

"If I see you talking to him, I will kill both of you," said Shelton. "Now your coming to sit with me, understood?"

"Yes," said Charlie. As Shelton dragged him up to his seat. When they passed Matt he knew not to look down, so he kept looking straight, trying to fight tears from falling.

Later That Afternoon

"Vince," said Matt. As he knocked and entered Vince's office.

"Hey, Matt take a seat," said Vince. As he gestured Matt to sit next to Shane.

"Did you want some more of McMahon action?" said Matt. As Shane's tongue began to play with Matt's ear.

"No, please stop," said Matt. Pushing Shane away from his ear. "I need to talk."

"What is it?" asked Vince.

"Well this morning I took a pregnancy test, and I'm pregnant," said Matt. As his eyes shot to his shoes.

"So do you need some time off?" asked Vince. As he took out a note pad and pen.

"I do, but that's not why I'm here," said Matt. "One of you is the father."

"Are you telling me that one of us got you pregnant?" asked Vince.

"Yes it was one of you," said Matt. As he looked up at Vince.

"Well sorry son, I'm going to be this baby's father," said Vince.

"Why you?" "I have sperm that works," said Shane.

"You only wished that your old man's sperm did not work," laughed Vince.

"So when do we find out who is the babies father?" asked Shane. As he reached over and touched Matt's belly.

"After the baby is born," said Matt.

"Well Dad we got nine months till we find out who is this babies father," said Shane.

"Well till then I want both of you to move into my house," said Vince.

"How come?" asked Shane.

"That way both of us can help Matt," said Vince. "Is that ok with you Matt?"

"That's fine," said Matt.

"Here Shane," said Vince. As he tossed Shane a spare key to his house. "Why don't you two go get your self a flight out of here, and I'll be home later tonight."

"Thanks dad," said Shane. As he stood from his chair.

"I'm just happy the McMahon tradition lives on," said Vince. As Shane and Matt left for the airport.

**Thanks for the nice reviews!!!!!! Please send me some more!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	10. Hormones

**WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Chapter 10-** Hormones

"Here's the baby's head," said the doctor as she pointed out to Dave and John on the Ultrasound.

"Dave look, it's our little baby," said John. As he gripped Dave's hand.

"Our little baby," said Dave. As his eyes filled with tears.

"What's this," said the doctor. As she moved the machine a little. Now on the screen something different other than the baby.

"What is it?" asked John. As his head came off of Dave's shoulder.

"Is John and the baby all right?" asked Dave.

"John and the babies are just fine," said the doctor.

"Babies," stuttered John.

"Yes, you are having twins," said the doctor. As she began to move the ultrasound again.

"John we are having twins," cried out Dave. As his head laid on John's shoulder.

"I know baby," said John. As he began to rub Dave's head.

"Do you want to know the sex?" asked the doctor. As Dave and John looked at each other.

"What do you think?" asked John.

"Do you want to know?" asked Dave.

"It would help us in the nursery," said John.

"Yes we want to know," said Dave.

"You are both having two baby boys," said the doctor. As she turned of the machine.

"Take all the time you need," said the doctor. As she left the room.

"Boys," cried out John.

"Our little baby boys," said Dave. As he helped John up. At twenty one weeks, his belly was starting to get bigger.

"Now we can figure out the paint better," said John. As he and Dave left the Doctor's office.

"Ya and we better decide fast, only about four more months," said Dave. As he helped John into the car, and began to drive toward home.  
"I say cameo," said John.

"I wanted blue," said Dave.

"But come on Dave, I am carrying your baby," said John.

"So what, I should still get to help pick out the colors," said Dave.

"Dave you are being unfair," said John. As he folded his arms and began to pout.

"Why can't we both pick the colors together?" asked Dave,

"Because I want cameo," yelled John from his hormones.

"So and I want blue." "So why can't we have a cameo blue room?" asked Dave.

"Fine whatever," said John. As he rubbed tears from his eyes.

"Baby stop crying," said Dave. As he parked the car in there parking lot.

"I can't help it," cried John. As Dave ran around opening John's door and helping him inside.

"Want to watch TV or lay down ?" asked Dave.

"Watch TV, but I want to sit in the new rocking chair," said John. As Dave's helped him into the wooden rocking chair.

"Here baby, here's the remote," said Dave. As he handed John the remote.

"Thanks," said John. As he began to rock in the chair, as he switched through the channels.

"Want anything to eat?" asked Dave.

"My usual," said John.

"Ok," said Dave. As he walked into the kitchen.

"Here is your chocolate ice cream pizza," said Dave. As he put a tray on John's lap.

"Thanks Dave," said John. As he began to eat.

"Anything for my baby." "I don't know how you eat that," said Dave. As he leaned down as he smelled the food, when he kissed John's forehead.

"When your pregnant, you eat weird things," said John.

"Yes people do." "Do you need anything else?" asked Dave.

"No thanks Dave," said John. As he took another bite of chocolate pizza.

"I'm going to take a shower ok?" said Dave.

"Ok," said John. "Afterwards want to head to Lowes and pick out colors?" asked Dave.

"Ya I guess," said John. "You know where my wheelchair is?"

"Yep, in the hall closet," said Dave.

"Ok," said John. As he began to enjoy his pizza again.

"Be down in a little, haler if you need anything," said Dave. As he began to walk up the stairs.

"Ok," said John. As he began to flip through the TV channels again.

Thanks for all the great reviews!!!!!! SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	11. Baby Stuff

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!! Warning SLASH!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 11-** Baby Stuff

_Adam's POV_

Randy has just finished painting the nursery, and I'm only two months away now. I have been living with Randy for the last few months. Even though I'm pregnant the sex has never been better. How could the three or four times a day make it not better.

"After the paint dries you can go in there baby, he said. As he closed the nursery door behind him.

I just nod as I looked at his clothing. His shirt and pants had spots of pink paint on them, from our baby girls nursery.

"After I take this clothing off want to have some fun?" he asked. As he removed his shirt in the middle of the living room.

"Baby I would love too, but we need tog et stuff for the nursey," I say.

"We can do that latter," he said. As he unzipped his pants.

"We don't have that much time," I tell him.

"Well what do we need to do?" he asked. As he began to go through a landrey basket, full of clean clothing.

"We need to get a crib so our baby girl can sleep in, we need to get everything else for her too," I say. As I watched him put on a shirt.

"Fine, but after we get back from shopping can we?" he asked. As he pulled up some pants.

"After we come up with a name," I said.

"I thought we talked about that," he said. As he helped me up from my chair.

"We have but we can't agree," I said. As I sat in his wheel chair, and Randy pushed me out of the house.

"Let's discuss this in the car," he said. As he helped me up from the chair and into the car.

"Fine," I say. As he gets in and begins to drive.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"Well I was thinking that what if one person picks the first name and one picks the middle." I say. As I gently began to rub my bellies curves.

"Fine, since you are carriny the baby, so you can have the first," he sighed.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" I ask.

"No just as long as I get to name the next one," he said. As his hand touched my belly.

"We will have to see about that one," I say.

"So what names are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Amy, after Lita, Randie, after you, and some others," I say.

"I don't know what the middle name will be, he said. As he pulled into a parking lot.

"Let's just get this shopping done," I say. A he helps me into my wheelchair, and pushed me into the baby shop.

"Now lets get our baby girl, her crib," he said. As he pushed me back to where the cribs were.

"Look at all of them," I say. As my hand began to feel the cribs.

"We will get her the best," he says. As his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Amanda, anything I can help you with," she asks.

"Yes we were looking for a crib," Randy said.

"What are you exspecting?" she asked.

"A girl," I say.

"Well how much is in your money range?" she asks.

"We can spend what ever,' Randy said.

"Well there is this one, made of white stone, and has flowers engraved," she said. As Randy pushed me over to where she was pointing.

"Randy, its, its," I studder.

"It's beautiful," he says," As we began to feel the crib.

"I guess you like it?" she asks.

"We love it, how much is it?" Randy asks.

"Let's see, five thousand," she said. As she flipped over the price tag.

"We want it," Randy says.

"Fine I'll get it up to the from." "Are you going to look around?" she asks.

"Yes we are," I say. As Randy pushed me to where the clothing was.

"I must hurt your back," I say.

"Not at all," he says. As he lays a kiss on my cheek.

"Look at all of them," I say. As we began to go through the clothing.

"Let's get her several outfits," he says. As he begins, to show me a couple.

"I think we got enough for now," I say. After we picked twenty outfits.

"Want to look at anything else?" he asks.

"Maybe another time, I want to thank you for all of this," I say.

"Well lets go pay for this, so we can get home," he says. As his eyebrow moved up, as he smiled.

"Let's hurry I say," As we got to the counter and Randy paid for our items.

"After we get done with you know what, I'll put up the crib," he says. As we began to drive toward home.

**Thank you all for all the great reviews for this story, please send me more, or any ideas you have!**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

* * *

**This is only for the people that have a problem with this story. Stop sending rude reviews. I don't care how rude people think. And Screw You Bitches You Can Suck IT!!!!!!! The Nice reviewers are getting robbed by your stupid review rants!!!! No one cares what you think. If your that stupid to read it even after it says WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! Then it's not mine or my loyal readers problems. So SUCK IT BITCHES!!!!!!!- I Would Like to thank Kathy Griffin for giving me an idea to express how I felt. And thanks to all my great nice loyal readers. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	12. Beating

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 12-** Beating

_Charlie Haas's POV_

"How stupid am I," I mumble under my breath. I'm in this abusive relationship with my boyfriend Shelton.

I thought we made a great couple, but when he first hit me. It was bad them, but it's worse now. Something like trying to comfort a friend in need, leads him to think I'm cheating on him. And when that happens the beatings start.

Luckily for me, he's in the shower so I can think these things over. At times I don't even thinks he loves me. Like last night I wanted him to kiss me on Raw. But he does not like people knowing he is gay.

So instead I get beat. I thought the beatings would stop, since I'm pregnant. But they don't.

Now I'm six months along, and I still get beat. Just for little things to, no kissing him right, not sucking him right, looking near someone else that he does not know or approve of, and the list goes on and on.

Right now I'm just hope he won't kill me or the baby.

"What are you doing?" he asks. As he walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Just thinking about the baby," I say with a smile. As I run my hands around my stomach.

"Well enough of the baby, I need to get off," he says. As he removes his towel.

"Yes sir," I say. As I get up from the bed and get on my knees. Which I don't you do at six months.

I use my tongue to go around his head. As soft moans can be heard from above.

"And you better swallow," he says.

"I'm will not, it could hurt the baby," I say. As I pulled myself off his dick.

"You better not be back talking me," he says. "Now do as you told."

"No," I yell. As I tried to stand.

"Bitch,' he yells. As he hit me on the side of my head with his foot.

"Stop," I yell. Trying to get up, when I saw him walk toward his belts.

"Someone must pay," he said. As the belt dug into my skin, each time making a cracking noise.

"Please stop," I beg. After around the fortieth blow to my back and ass he stops. He then pulls out his dick raping me.

"Hope the baby likes this," he yells. As he forced his dick into my mouth, making me take his cum.

"Shelton," I try to yell. But with his dick down my throat I can't.

"Now what do you say?" he asks. As he pulls out.

"How could you," I yell. As I tried to stand.

"Wrong," he says. As his hand came across my face. "Now try again."

"Thank you," I say. As tears fell from my face.

"Now get up and get into that bed," he commands. As both of us crawl into bed.

After several minuets of me trying to fall asleep I hear his voice.

"How can I be so stupid," he says. "Look at his face it's bruised, his body id bruised." "How can I beat someone that is carrying my baby?"

"Shelton," I say opening up my eyes. As I saw him wipe away a few tears.

"Charlie," he says. As he looked down at my face. "Did I wake you baby?"

"No," I say. "Do you love me?"

"Yes baby," he says back.

"Then stop the beatings." . "I don't need them and neither does the baby," I say. As I rubbed my lump.

"I will try," he says.

"No you won't try you will," I say taking his hand into mine.

"Yes I will," he says.

"Not just for me, but the baby," I say.

"For our baby," he says.

"Now can we go back to the sex I love," I say.

"You don't like my sex?" he asks.

"I don't like being raped, or you not helping me get off," I say.

"Well how about I make that part up to you," he says. As his finger began to go down my chest.

"Baby, I love," I say. As he began to go down to my crotch.

"I love you too," he says. As he opened his mouth.

"You can just use your hand," I say. Knowing that he does not like to give blow jobs.

"But I want to," he says. As he began to deep throat my cock.

"Mmm," I moan. As my beautiful boyfriend sucked my dick. But as I moan, in the back of my head I think, what will happen next week.

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**

**Thank you all for all of the great reviews. Please send me more, they help me when I write.**

**

* * *

**

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**

**

* * *

**


	13. Hurt

**WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13-** Hurt

_Nitro's POV_

These last few months have been so hard. Punk and Kenny fighting. Me getting Punk to forgive me, has not been easy.

But some how I knew that he could not leave me. He would miss my ass too much. I just wish it would have never happened. Me and Kenny that night. I would not be wondering who fathered my baby, or I would not have to deal with Punk and Kenny at each others throats.

"How my baby doing," he says. As he comes in the blue nursery. I hope it's ours.

"Great," I say. As he sits in the other rocking chair, the one that I'm not in.

"Only one more month baby," he says. As he rubs my belly.

"Then we can prove that you are the father, not Kenny," I say.

"It better be mine," he said. As he looked toward the floor

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask. As I placed my hand on his thigh.

"Just been doing some thinking lately," he says.

"About what?" I ask.

"About what if the baby is not mine," he says. As he looked toward my eyes.

"What are you saying Punk?" I ask.

"I'm saying is, if the baby is not mine I'm leaving baby," he says. As I saw a couple of tears fall from his eye.

"What, you can't leave me baby," I say.

"I don't want to leave you, but you hurt me Nitro," he says.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry," I say. As I began to hiccup from crying so hard.

"Baby calm down," he says. As he stands and wraps his arms around me.

"How can I calm down, when you say your going to leave me," I say weeping.

"Shh, baby calm down," he says. As he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I can't," I say.

"Baby what if I said I was not going to leave, would that make it better?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. As he rubbed some tears from my eyes.

"That's better," he says. As he sat next to me, and we began to rock back and forth.

"Thank you baby," I say. As I reached over and held his hand.

"Hey boys," says Kenny. As he walked in the room.

"How did you get in here?" Punk says. As he stood and walk toward the door.

"The door was unlocked, and I thought I could come see the carrier of my baby," Kenny says. As he walked around Punk. And sat in Punk's chair.

"How's my baby doing," Kenny said. As he began to reach over toward my belly.

"Don't touch him," Punk said. As he gave Kenny a kick, to the hand.

"Hey you can't stop me from seeing him," Kenny said. As he pulled his hand back.

"Want to bet," Punk said. Grabbing Kenny and pulling him from the chair.

"Don't touch me," Kenny said. As he gave Punk a hard push.

"Boy you better leave," Punk said. As he got in Kenny's face.

"Punk, stop," I say. Trying to stop Punk, but being eight months pregnant I could not get up.

"Baby stay out of this," Punk said.

"Why don't you listen to Nitro," Kenny said. Poking Punk in the chest.

"Leave," Punk said. As he pointed to the door.

"Make me," Kenny said. As he gave Punk a slap across the face.

"Bitch," said Punk. As he and Kenny began to punch each other.

"Stop, stop," I yelled trying to get up trying to follow them out the door. But right as I made it out of the door, I heard a loud crash and door slam. As I peak my head outside the door, looking down the stairs.

"Punk," I yell. As Punk laid at the bottom of the stairs not moving.

"Baby," I say. As after several minuets of getting down the stairs and getting to my knees. When he didn't move I had to do something. Blood was coming from the back of his head. So I felt his pockets, searching for a cell phone. When I found his still on contact. I fished it out and called 911.

The next several hours were the hardest times I had been through. The ambulance took Punk to the hospital. Where he was knocked out for several hours. When he woke up, and he saw me. The only thing he could say was sorry.

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen. _Please send me an e-mail that works or so I can send you a message from Fan Fiction, if you want to know._**

**Thank you all for all of the great reviews. Please send me more, they help me when I write my stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	14. Doctor Call

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 14-** Doctor Call

_Ken's POV_

For the last hour I have been talking to my doctor. He said that me and Chris were having a boy. Now I sit waiting for Chris to come home.

"Hey baby," said Chris. Hanging up his jacket, and walking over to where I was sitting.

"Hi baby," I say. As Chris gives me a kiss and sits down.

"I got some news baby, the doctor called," I say.

"Is there anything wrong with the baby?" he asks.

"No, but he told me the sex," I say. "Want to know?"

"Yes I do, so what is it boy or a girl?" he asks. As he pushed me closer to his chest. Which I laid my head on the large pillow like mussels.

"It's a boy." "Just like we wanted," I say. As I feel him move has hand to his face.

"We got him," he said. Trying to hold back his emotions.

"We sure did baby," I say. Running a hand up and down his cheeks.

"So how about we go celebrate," he says. As his large hands ran down my back.

"I'm to tired for sex, but I can give you a blowjob," I say. As one of my hands, began to rub his crotch.

"Ok, but afterward I want you in that bed mister," he said. As he undid his belt buckle, and then helped me. His seven month boy friend to the floor. Where I removed his pants and briefs.

"Fine I will," I say. As my mouth wraps around his head. Licking and teasing it with ease.

"Mmm, baby," he moans. As his aggressive hand began to go through my short hair.

"You like what I'm doing?" I ask. As my tongue begins to run up and down the large veins on his dick.

"I love it, and so does my cock baby," he moans. As my mouth took both large balls into my mouth, and sucked them, before letting them fall out.

"Your cock is so tasty," I moan. As I began to lick back up the very large shaft.

"Just suck it honey," he said. As I began to bob up and down his cock, trying to take as much as I could before gagging.

"Uh," I moaned. As I felt his large hand push me down his entire cock.

"Oh, god baby,' he moans. As his hand released my head. Allowing me to come up for air.

"That was amazing," I say. Before going back down.

"I'm getting close baby," he says. As I came up to the head and began to tease it again. Before several long hard white shots came into my mouth. Before I finally swallowed all of it.

"Now baby it's time for bed," he said. As he helped me off the ground.

"One good night kiss?" I ask.

"Ok," he said. As he kissed me and tasted the cum he had just gave me.

"Ow," I yell breaking the kiss. As my hand grabbed my stomach.

"What's wrong baby?" "Did the baby kick?" he asks.

"I don't think so," I say looking down in disbelief. As this weird fluid was on the ground. "My water broke."

"Calm down, breath in and out," he said. Sitting me on the couch.

"Get the hospital bag, we need to go," I yell. As I began to breath in and out. As Chris ran and got the bag, and my wheelchair.

"Come on baby get in," he says. Helping me get up and sit down.

"Lets go," I say. As he pushed me to our car.

"I can't believe he's coming early," he says.

"I guess your magical cum did the trick," I joke. As the car sped down the road, heading toward the hospital.

**I want to thank you for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**


	15. Suffering

**WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 15-** Suffering

_Brian's POV_

At four in the morning, Paul rushed me to the hospital. I was in labor, I was scared so was Paul. So he sped the entire way. After several hours of contractions it was time.

"Push Brian, I see the head," said the doctor. As his hands waited for the baby.

"Oww," I yell. As I gave another hard push.

"Come on baby you can do it," said Paul. As he wiped the sweat from my head. As his other hand swelled, and looked bright red from me squeezing it.

"There's the head," said the doctor.

"Oww," I yell. As the baby was coming from my cavern. It was the worst pain I ever felt. Even wrestling in the ring so many years, was nothing compared to this.

"One last push," said the doctor. As I gave one finally push, my baby came into this world.

"She's not breathing," said the doctor. After several seconds of waiting to see if my baby girl would cry.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"We have to get her out of here," said the doctor. As he took the baby into his arms, and ran out the door.

"What's happened?" I ask. As all the nurses left but one, that was cleaning up some of the mess.

"The cord was wrapped around her neck, and she stopped breathing." "The doctor is trying to get her breathing," said the nurse.

"Will she be ok?" Paul asked.

"Most of the time, the doctor can get the baby breathing," said the nurse,

"So there is a good chance?" I asked.

"Yes," said the nurse. As she left the room.

"Our poor baby," I said. As me and Paul began to cry. After what seemed like hours the doctor came back in.

"Hi guys," said the doctor. As he sat in a chair, close to me and Paul. But I just knew by the look on his face.

"Well?" I ask.

"She's dead," he said.

"No," I yell. As Paul tries to comfort me.

"You tried everything?" asked Paul.

"Yes," he said.

"Shh baby, we can do this again," said Paul. As I finally calmed down from shock.

"Take your time, tomorrow you can leave," said the doctor. As he left me and Paul in the room.

Three Days Later

"Today we are here to morn the loss of Penelope Ann London," said Vince McMahon. As me and Paul felt that he should be the preacher. "It was a very sad time in that hospital." "Born at 11:43 am, and pronounced dead at 11:56 am." "The doctor's and staff did everything to save this life, but it was her time," "You all may say your good byes to this girl, that never got to see the world." "Before her casket is put into the ground."

After our family, friends, and our fellow wrestlers, said there good byes. Me and Paul, watched her small pink casket go into the earth. I thought giving birth was hard and hurtful. This beat that, it was the worst feeling I ever had felt. And the only way I'm not curled up in a ball crying in a corner, is because of my great husband Paul, I'm glad I'm with him forever.

**I want to thank you for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk or "This is the home page"**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**


	16. Happy Moments

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!!!!! Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 16-** Happy Moments

_Hunter's POV_

Nine months ago, I never thought I would be doing this. The time was 3:32 pm, that's when me and Shawn's baby boy came into this world. Right now it's just after seven, the doctor's had to drug him up a lot, to make him rest. He thinks just after fours hours of giving birth, that he could go wrestle, at Raw tonight. But right now I sit watching Raw, right next to the most beautiful person on this earth, Shawn.

"God, I don't want to watch Maria right now," I said turning off the TV. She was about to do an interview, and I can't sit through them without puking.

"Why did you turn it off," said a raspy voice from the bed.

"About time you woke up." "Maria was coming on, and you know how much I hate her," I said. As I held Shawn's hand.

"Have you thought about a name?" asked Shawn. As he turned his weak head to Hunter.

"Dakota," I said with a smile.

"Hmm, I like it," he said.

"So now it's Dakota Xander Levesque," I said with a smile. With the first two names, named after DX.

"I love it," he said.

"Knock, knock," said the nurse. "Is someone hungry?"

"I'm starved," said Shawn.

"Good, here is your food," said the nurse. As she pushed they moving cart in front of Shawn. "After you eat I will bring the baby in.

"Ok," said Shawn. As the nurse left, and he began to chow down. On steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, pudding, and a piece of chocolate cake.

"Are you hungry?" asked Shawn.

"Not right now," I said. As I stroked his blonde locks. A minute later, the nurse returned with a baby, and a bottle. Like he had did this a thousand times, Shawn took the baby and began to feed him.

"What a pro," said the nurse with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Look at him hunter," said Shawn.

"He's a beautiful thing Shawn," I said.

"I think he weighs so much, because of you," said Shawn. As our baby boy weighed over ten pounds, and boy did Shawn scream through that one.

"Maybe," I said. As I stroked the babies cheek, while it ate.

"Want to hold him?" asked Shawn.

"I guess," I said.

"Just hold out your arms," said Shawn. As he laid the baby into my hands, and handed me the bottle.

"I can't wait to get you two home," I say. As I set the bottle on the table, and began to burp, the baby.

"I just want out of this bed," said Shawn. "It's trying me crazy."

"I know," I said. As the nurse came back into the room, and took the baby. Leaving me and Shawn alone.

"Why don't you get something to eat," said Shawn.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm thinking about going to sleep again," said Shawn with a yawn.

"Ok, I'll be back later baby," I say. As I kissed Shawn on the cheek before leaving.

_Next Day_

Early today Shawn and the baby was released from the hospital. Right now Shawn is rocking the baby back to sleep, and I'm laying here on a small couch on the other side of the room watching. He puts the baby in the crib, and leaves the room with a smile. I know that coming home with our baby, has made him the happiest he has ever been. And can you blame him. He was made to become a father, that's why he's counting down the days, so he can become pregnant again. I love him for that.

**I want to thank you for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk or "This is the home page"**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**


	17. Hardest Thing

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 17-** Hardest Thing

_Matt's POV_

I thought moving in with Vince and Shane was a good thing, but it has turned into a nightmare. Instead of them helping me, it's me serving them. At nine months I have to do this.

"Matt get me and Shane some water," yelled Vince. As I finished making there lunch, and grabbed a couple of water from the fridge.

"Here we are, I said. "Two bottle waters and two sandwiches." But as I was about to set the plates on the table, my water broke. When this happened I dropped the sandwiches, sending them to the floor.

"Got damn it," yelled Vince. "Clean this up and I will take you to the hospital."

"Yes sir," I say stunned. I could not believe they made me walk up a flight of stairs, come back down them. Get on my knees, and clean up the fluid, before making me carry out my bags to the car, before we could leave.

_Hour Later_

After stopping and getting them something to eat, they took me to the hospital. As they ate I had to lie there in pain from the contractions.

"Oww," I yelled.

"Matt do you want something for the pain?" asked a nurse.

Before I could open my mouth. "No he won't," said Vince. With his evil grin.

"Ok, it will be any time," said the nurse. As she left the room.

"Why can't I get any thing for the pain?" I ask.

"Because you should have thought of that, before you dropped our sandwiches," said Vince with a smile.

"Please Vince I beg," I pleaded, with tears in my eyes.

"No, now stop bitching," said Vince. As the doctor walked into the room.

"I think we are ready," the doctor said. As he sat in a chair, in between my legs.

"You can do it Matt," laughed Vince and Shane. As I began to push.

"Oww," I screamed. As I looked at them sitting at a table on the other side of the room, watching in laughter.

"Here comes the head, keep pushing Matt," said the doctor.

"Oww," I yelled. As my hands held on to the sheets, as if I was dangling from a mountain. All because of the pain.

"Here, it is the baby boy,' said the doctor. As he took the baby and cleaned him up.

"Want to hold him Matt?" asked the doctor.

Again before I could say anything. "No remember we need to know who the father is," said Shane.

"That's right," said the doctor. As he left the room.

"Matt, Matt, Matt," said Vince. As he and Shane walked around to a side of my bed, so I would feel closed in.

"What?" I say angrily, because of what I just went through because of them.

"You'll see in a little bit." said Vince with a smile. As he and Shane left the room.

_Few Hours Later_

I lay in the bed still in pain. Vince and Shane are eating again. When the doctor comes in.

"I have the results," said the doctor.

"Well?" asked Vince.

"Vince you are the father," said the doctor. As he handed over some papers of the results and left.

"Yes," said Vince and Shane. As the got up and hugged before walking over to me.

"I'm glad," I say. With a fake smile.

"Me too," said Vince. As he opened his briefcase and handed me some papers.

"What is this?" I ask. As I began to read through them.

"It's papers saying that you will never see the baby," said Vince.

"I never agreed to this," I say.

"Well then I guess having no job is more important," said Vince. "Now sign the papers and I will leave.

"Vince please don't do this," I beg. As tears filled my eyes.

"I will do what I please." "Now sign them," Vince said. As he handed me with a pen.

"Fine," I say. With tears in my eyes, I signed the papers.

"Thank you," said Vince. As he took the papers and he and Shane left.

I could not believe I did that. I want to be with the baby, but having no job, it was truly the hardest thing I ever had to do.

**I want to thank you for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen**


	18. I Want To Say Thank You

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Warning SLASH!!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 18-** I Want To Say Thank You

_Carlito's POV_

Today is the best day of my life. Today my sweet baby, got to come home. And my other baby, my boy friend Jeff, got to as well. These last couple days have been crazy, last touches on the nursery, then Jeff going into labor. But right now I stand at the door way to the nursery, watching my perfect boy friend, brush our babies little hair, with his hand. As he rocks him back to sleep.

"How is he?" I ask walking over to where Jeff was rocking, and sat on in a different chair.

"Fine," he says with a smile.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Great," he said. As he got up and put the sleeping baby in the crib.

"Well baby I want to show you something," I said. Getting up taking Jeff's hand and leading him up the stair to our bedroom.

"Baby can't we have sex later, I just gave birth yesterday," Jeff said. As we stopped at our shut bedroom door.

"I don't want to have sex, baby," I say. Cupping his face into my hands.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"Baby for these last few years you have been there for me, every time I needed you." "You just gave birth to my baby boy, that is the best gift you could have gave me." "And now I want to thank you," I say. Taking a deep breath, and opening the door.

"What is it?" he asked. As he began to walk into the darkened room.

"It's my way of showing I love you," I say turning on the light switch. Reviling a room full of photos. From the first time we met, our first date, first kiss, and all kinds of memories from the last few years. Even a couple from yesterday, after Jeff gave birth. Along with the photos other memories, a clump of each of our hair, the same white roses from our first anniversary, things like this that means the world to me.

"Baby I don't know what to say," he says. As he picks up a rose to smell it, as he looks at the pictures.

"Don't say anything for now, you have did enough," I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"But I do have another surprise," I say. Taking his hand again, and leading him through the balcony doors, onto the balcony. Which was lit by candles, that sat on a small table. That had two chairs around it, and a picnic basket on top.

"What is this?" asked Jeff. As I helped him into a chair, before sitting in on my self.

"I'm recreating our first date, in a way," I say. "Do you remember what we had?"

"How could I not, chicken, pasta salad, red velvet cake, and grape soda to drink, and I think the night was just like this when we had our first date," he said. As I began to unpack the picnic baskets of all the things from our first date, and serving me and Jeff the food and soda.

"But tonight, we don't have fireworks," I say. As me and Jeff began to enjoy our food.

"This is better than fireworks," he says. As we finished eating.

"Come year baby," I say. As I help him up and lead him to the edge of the balcony looking into the dark skies.

"Baby this is the best gift I have ever gotten," he says. As we look up into the sky, looking at the stars.

"Baby I have something to ask you," I say. As bright lights lit up the sky. Saying _"Jeff Will YOU MARRY ME"_

"Carlito," he says. As I take out the ring box from my back pocket, take his hand into mine, and I drop to one knee.

"Well, I ask?"

"Yes," he says. As he wipes away tears, as I slip the finger on. And stand to face him, face to face.

"I'm glad," I say. As me and Jeff share a deep kiss, as more fireworks lit the night skies.

**I want to thank you for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen**


	19. Always There

**Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 19-** Always There

When they say labor hurts, they mean it. Trust me on that one. Making room for a small body, to come out of you hurts you so bad, but that was three months ago. That's when I gave birth to Chris jr. Me and Chavo thought that was the best. Even though Chavo was there, and has been there for the last year. Being the best boy friend that I could ever ask for. I still miss him, Chris Beniot. I will always love him, his smile, his missing teeth, the way he held me, and all the other stuff I loved about him. Even though he is gone, I know he still is with me. Through the brisk cold air, at his funeral, I always knew. He's always standing above me, watching down on me, Chavo, and Chris jr. And when I look at Chris's little face, in my arms. As I rock his small life back to sleep. I see Chris in Chris, and I always will.

"You too look great together," Chavo says with his smile. As he walks over to our bed, just next too the rocking chair, and Chris's small bed.

"Chavo you don't know how much it means to me, being here this last year," I say. As I get up and put the baby into his bed, before sitting next to Chavo on the bed.

"Baby you don't have to say anything, it's been hard for both of us, and having someone that Chris would want us to be with, makes it better," he says. As he turns his body around, and lays flat on the bed.

"I think Chris likes us having sex," I say. Laying down next to him, my head on his chest.

"Why's that?" he asks. As his hands began to stroke my hair.

"It's just that after we have sex, I just get this feeling that he's smiling up there. Maybe even jacking away with Eddie," I say with a smile. Knowing that Chavo and Eddie were married at one point.

"Well baby, I don't want to sound rude, but if we are having sex, then they must be," he says with a small laugh.

"Well want to give them a little show?" I ask. Running a finger down his face.

"What about the baby?" he asks. As he turned his head to look toward his bed.

"He will be fine, just as long we keep it a little quiet," I say.

"I'll try, but you know I love to moan," he says. As we began to remove our clothing.

After about thirty minuets of our normal messing around, kissing, sucking, licking, and all kinds of things. His cock was buried into my ass. As he rode me like a horse. "Baby hard," I moan softly. Trying not to wake the baby.

"Oh god, this is the fucking best," he yells. As his thrust began to increase.

"Waaaaaaa," yelled the baby.

"Crap," I say.

"Maybe it will stop," he says. Slowing down, and panting. As he bit my ear lobe.

"Just pull out, then we can go again," I say. After waiting about thirty seconds.

"Fine," he says. As he began to pull out.

_"Stop," said a voice. "I got it."_

"Chris?" I ask.

_"Yes baby it's me." "Finish up me and Eddie, can't stop jacking," Chris says_. As the baby grew silent.

_"Ya Essa, keep going," Eddie says._ As Chavo felt someone smack his ass.

"Eddie," he says with a blush.

_"What can you say Essa, I miss that ass," Eddie says._

"We love you both," I say looking up.

"And we both miss you with a passion," Chavo says.

_"We miss you too," Chris says. As a soft sob was heard._

_"Just wait another fifty years, then all four of us can have some foursomes up here," Eddie says._

"Can't wait for that," Chavo says. As he wiped away a couple tears.

_"Just finish up Essa, we need to get off up here." "Tonight's BINGO," he says._ As Chavo began to thrust inside of me.

"Chavo," I moan. As load as I can, knowing that the baby would not cry.

"Here I come baby." "Uhh, Uhh." he moans. As he shot deep inside of me.

_"Oh god," Chris and Eddie yell. _As they came. And for some strange reason, I look at the window. And it was snowing.

"It's snowing," I say. As Chavo pulls out, and falls on his back panting.

_"Your welcome baby," Chris says. As I feel someone help me lay down. I did just give birth three months ago._

"Thanks Chris," I say.

_"You two are doing a great job baby," Chris says._

"It would be better if both of you were here," I say.

_"We are always here," Chris says._

_"Essa, we'll talk next time you two have sex," Eddie says. "But now it's time for BINGO."_

_"Goodnight baby," Chris says._ As I felt a soft feeling on my lips. I knew it was a kiss.

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sorry for not updating the last few days. Please come visit my fourm. wweslashfans.tk And now you can post your Het, FemSlash, and Male Slash. There are many contest so come join and enter today. 


	20. Baby Boys

**WARNING MPREG!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 20-** Baby Boys

**Dave's POV**

"Come on John push," I say. As his grip tightens on my hand.

"Get it out," cried John. As tears ran down his face.

"Just breath baby," I say. As I grabbed a small rag, and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Here he comes," said the doctor. "Come on John on more hard push," said the doctor.

"Owwwww," John yelled. As a soft cry was heard, as the doctor handed the baby over to the nurse to be cleaned.

"One more John, keep pushing," the doctor said. As he got ready for the next baby.

"Dave I can't," John cried.

"Shh baby, you can do it, I know you can," I say. As I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Oww," John yelled. As he gave another hard push. As again a soft cry was heard.

"Great job John," said the doctor. As he laid John's legs down, and cover them with a sheet.

"How are they?" asked John.

"Just fine, the first one is just over seven pounds and the second is just over eight," said a nurse with a smile. As she walked over with the two babies, and handed one to John and one to Dave.

"Look at them," John said. As tears filled his eyes, as one of is fingers slid down the babies cheek.

"There amazing," I said. As I leaned down and kissed the one I was holdings head. As it's little body tried to get out of the small blanket wrapped around him.

"What are we going to name them?" John asks.

"You name one and I name one," I say.

"Ok, I want to name mine Michael," John says with a smile.

"Beautiful," I say.

"Michael Harrison Batista," John says looking up at me.

"I'm going to name this one, Ethan Jeffrey Batista," I say. As me and John's eyes met.

"There great," he says.

"I'm sorry to say, but I have to take them up to the nursery," said the nurse. As she walked over to us, took the babies and left.

"John are you happy you did this?" I ask.

"Of coarse, are you?" he asks.

"I have never been happier," I say.

"Well maybe in a few months, I could happen to get pregnant again." "I kinda miss not feeding for three," he said. A he ran a hand over his stomach.

"We'll see," I say. As I placed my hand on his.

_Two Days Later_

John and the boys are home, and luckily we got quiet babies, that don't cry a lot. But since John came home, he has been missing his sparkle. He just seems depressed at times. "Hi baby," I say. As John walks into the kitchen, where I just finished cooking.

"Here let me help you," I say. Putting two plates on the table, then pulling out his chair, and helping him sit down.

"Thanks baby, dinner looks great," he says. As he gives a light smile. And begins to eat.

"Baby is there something wrong?" I ask. As I sit across from him.

"No, why you ask?" he asks.

"You just seem depressed, since you came home," I say.

"There's just been a lot of stuff on my mind," he replies. Taking a sip of water.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I'm just scared," he says.

"About what honey, you can tell me," I say. As I reached across the table and grab his hand, and hold it softly.

"It's just, what if something goes wrong and the babies need something," he says.

"We can figure it out," I say.

"But what if Dave, we can't," he says. Looking down as tears filled his eyes.

"Baby what if hippos flew, what if Vince is a death eating monster, what if." "We should not think like this, we should think maybe one day our children will get to live there dreams just like we did." I say. "We are going to have struggles in life, and we will get thought them together."

"Dave your right, I was just being stupid," he says.

"Don't say that John, you will never be stupid," I say. As I bring my lips down and kiss his hand. Which made him blush.

"Thanks Dave," he says.

"Thank you John, for being someone I know that I an our children and grow old happy with," I say with a smile. As one of the babies began to cry.

"I got this," John says putting down his fork, and began to push out his chair.

"Sit, I got this," I say. As I stood with a wink, and left the room. Leaving John to enjoy his first meal without worrying about the babies.

**Please REVIEW!!!!!** the more I get the faster I write. So if you want me to update faster send me reviews :)

* * *

Come join my forum wweslashfans.tk If you write you can enter contest or if your just a reader you can read some great stories. This site holds MaleSlash, FemSlash, and Het so please oin today. This is also a way to get me to post faster. More people posting on the site, will get me to write way **faster!!!!!!!!**


	21. Pleading

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Warning MPREG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sorry for a short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 21-** Pleading

_Charlie's POV_

One week ago I went to my doctor, for a check up. That's when I found out that my baby died. I had to go into labor, to give birth to the dead body. Then the next day the funeral happened, and ever since then me and Shelton have been fighting. Why? Because Shelton killed the baby, his daily beating killed my joy. And now we fight.

"I'm leaving Shelton," I say. As I grabbed my bag, and headed for the door.

"Baby please, don't leave me," he begged. As he ran and blocked the door.

"You killed my baby, I can't be with you," I say. As I wiped tears away from my eyes.

"You can't leave, I'm sorry." "If you leave I won't be able to live," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say. As I tried to push him away from the door.

"Baby, don't make me do something I will regret," he said. As he clinched his fists.

"What are you going to do hit me?" I ask.

"If I must," he says.

"Move,'" I say. As I gave him a hard push. At that moment, his fist hit my face making me fall to the floor. I tried to crawl to the bathroom, but before I could, he had jumped on top of me.

"Baby, stop, I'm sorry," he said.

"No your not," I say. Trying to get from under him.

"Just listen, I don't want you to leave me," he says.

"Then why did you hit me," I say tears in my eyes.

"Because if you left, my world would fall apart, it would end without you, I love you," he says.

"I love you too Shelton, but this has to stop." "You hurt me, you killed our baby, I can't take this anymore," I say.

"I know baby, and I will change, I promise," he says.

"How do I know?" I ask.

"Because how about I get you pregnant again," he said. As he took off his clothing, and mine.

_6 Months Later_

"There's the head," said the doctor. As she gave us each a smile. The ultrasound machine was taking all kinds of pictures of the little boy inside of me. It's been six months. Shelton has not hurt me in any way, unless for hot steamy sex. These last few months have been so great. I now know that Shelton really loves me. He's holding my hand right now. I know what he's thinking, he needs some of my ass. So on the way home, we will stop at a rest stop, and get in the back of our pick up, and just go at it. And thinking about this, I think I really can't wait for it. But just six months before, sex was the worse thing. Now he at least sucks me, even at times, allows me to fuck him. I love him he's the best man in the world.

Thank you for all the reviews please send more!!!!!! the more I get the faster I write. So if you want me to update faster send me reviews :)

* * *

Come join my forum wweslashfans.tk If you write you can enter contest or if your just a reader you can read some great stories. This site holds MaleSlash, FemSlash, and Het so please join today. This is also a way to get me to post faster. More people posting on the site, will get me to write way **faster!!!!!!!!** So Come join and post!!!!!!! 


	22. New Start

It's been awhile now since all the babies have been popping up in the WWE. Time has blown by as these little ones have grown past being a baby, and now are starting school. What should be a exciting time for everyone, doesn't always turn out that way. But for the moment some things have changed. To cut down time so I can get more scenes to you readers, there will be less pairs. Some old and some new couples. So keep reading to find out who made the cut. Thanks for reading everyone!

John/Dave:

"Ethan let's go," John yelled from the kitchen as he put two bowls of cereal on the kitchen table. "Dave I got Michael's breakfast on the table."

"Daddy I don't want to go to school," young Michael yelled as Dave carried the young boy from the living room to the kitchen sitting him down at his place at the table. "I want to stay here with you and daddy."

"That's what we want too Michael," Dave sighed sitting down next to his son. "But you have to go. But I promise we will do something as soon as you and your brother get home."

"Promise daddy?" Michael frowned looking down as he played with his fruit loops with his spoon. "Anything we want?"

"Anything you want," Dave smiled running his hand through Michaels's brownish hair. Dave looked up as Ethan came in the room with his brand new red shirt and his blue back pack already on. "Don't you look ready for school."

"I am daddy," Ethan grinned, getting up in his chair as he began to chew down his cereal. "I can't wait to go."

"Swallow before you talk," Dave said moving a napkin over Ethan's chin as milk ran down his face. "When you and Michael get home me and daddy will do whatever you two want."

"I want ice cream!" Ethan screamed pounding his hand on the table. "I want ice cream."

"After school, now stop screaming," John hushed his son grabbing the cereal bowls and putting them in the sink before grabbing their lunches from the counter. "Now we have to get going, you will miss the bus."

Dave grabbed Michael's backpack putting it on his son as he, John, Michael, and Ethan began to head out the front door.

"Now boys here is your lunches," John smiled giving each boy a hug before Dave did the same. "Me and daddy are so proud of you."

"We haven't even left daddy," Ethan giggled leaning up and giving John a kiss on the cheek as the bus pulled up to their house. "Bye boys."

"Bye," they screamed as they got on the bus as John and Dave watched the yellow school bus pull away.

"Their all grown up," Dave sighed wrapping his arm around John's shoulder. "I want them to be babies again."

"Me too," John frowned pecking Dave's lips as they moved back in the house. "I wish parenting wasn't this hard."

*~*~*~*~*


	23. Hoping Things Were Different

**I have a new poll on my profile if people want to check it out. Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Ted Dibiase Jr. had found himself in a real bind. Four years ago he did the unthinkable. He was cheating on his boyfriend. I mean boyfriends. Cody Rhodes was one and Evan Bourne was the other. Even though neither found out, Ted ended up getting both pregnant, and now he has two little boys one from each man.

To make matters worse for himself, he is still with both men. Why you ask? Because he loves them both. What is he going to do with two little kids, and two boy friends?

"Why did you have to do this?" Ted sighed resting the palms of his head against his forehead on the airplane. He had just got done seeing Cody and one child and now he was on his way to see Evan and the other. Cody thought he had work to do for the WWE, but in reality he had to see Evan who thought he had just gotten done with work and was coming home. "This is one screwed up mess."

Ted pulled out his phone going into his photos as he looked at the pictures of both Evan, Cody, and both his boys. He felt horrible he was doing this to both men and his children, but it was the only way he thought.

"Why can't you just choose one?" Ted sighed seeing a photo of Cody and one of his sons as he gave out a smile before looking to another where Evan was in it with his other child. "Because you love all four of them."

Ted shook his head closing his phone as he adjusted in his seat. He looked out the window to his left before shaking his head and closing his eyes. He needed to get his mind off of everything, so he could face Evan and be somewhat normal around him.

"I wish there was a easier way," Ted frowned feeling a sudden feeling of drowsy. "All if there was another way."

Ted wanted to live a happy life. He loved his children and the men he was with, but it was getting to much for one person. Always traveling and never getting any rest in. That was hard on him, and it was hard that he was screwing with several lives. He loved those four, but sometimes he wished things were different

*~*~*~*


End file.
